Kamen Kamen no Mi
The Kamen Kamen no Mi, or Mask Mask Fruit in english, is a devil fruit of most peculiar ability. It feeds on the users emotions amplifying them and giving them powers appropriate to their emotions. when the user is under the effects of extreme emotion they can call upon the devil frutis powers by donning a mask (which takes the form of a mask similar to those of the mask of Humor and Tragedy in old plays). The mask can stay on the users face but doesn't need to. It regulates the users powers and can absorb sources of the feeling shteya re compatible with. This Devil Fruit is dangerous in thee hands of one who suffers from dissociative identity dissorder, one who has frequent and or violent mood swings, or is absolutely at it's strongest when used by an empathic. The Mask of Elation: Born from the joyous thoughts of sheer joy and utter happiness beyond contenet this mask appears as a glaeming smile like the Mask of Humor. The user obtains agolden glow and can move at a higher rate of speed, unimpeded by the woes of life. Minor wounds will also heal in the glow. The user gains the ability to manipulate light and "holy" power. This power can stem from pride, happiness, loyalty, or simple refusal to let another fall. Love is a strong force inside the Mask of Elation though another mask uses it more effectively. The Mask of Tragedy: Born from somber and sad thoughts the user is put into a negative spiral of depression. The mask they wear exudes a painful frown like the Mask of Tragedy. The users aura becomes violet blue and the air aroun them cools with the users dark outlooks on life. in this form cold becomes irrelevent and minor wounds do not hurt and only further the power of this fruit. The user gains the power to manipulate cold and ice. This power is at it's fullest when a loved one has just passed but not in the way that it may trigger rage or cruelty. The Mask of Wrath: Born of fervent hatred or rightoeus fury the user pumps themselves into an engine of destruction. In this crimson aura'd form the user is at their most destructive and at the least control. This power is triggered by both rage and cruelty. The firey aura will retaliat damage on to the attack if minor wounds are inflicted. The mask wears a demonic smile of hatred and rage and the air in the area nearly boils with the users anger. The user gains the ability to generate and control fire. The Mask of Terror: Bearing a feindish look the maask of Terror is a dark power used only in certain circumstances. When the user is increadibly frightened they may wield this mask though in such situation the powers dwindle with the users realization and acension over their fear. This power draws from the fear of those nearby aswell. Shadows and fear wrap around the users black arua and contort to their whim. This power is spawned from true terror or the absolute wish to inflict it. Cruelty can be used as a base. The Mask of Disgust: A very hard mask to obtain it is formed throught he emotions of disgust and disdain. The users aura becomes sickly green and slimy, the mask bearing a sniveled up nose look. Wounds gained during this form ooze green fluid and the user can gerate and manipulate green slimy caustic acid and a noxious gas from their mouth. This mask can be formed from disgust of a substance or dislike of a person or place. The power itself might be dusgusting tot he user furthering it's abilitites. The Mask of Shock and Confusion: A very brief mask almost unusable. Beraing a surprised look the mask grants the user an orange hue. During which time the user can summon and control electricity. This mask is formed from surprise or shock. it is hard to use as it requires the user to stay truly amazed and dumfounded. Ones emotions cannot lie. The effects of love or true confusion sometiems play a part in this power. However while using it the user is sometimes disoriented by the mask so as to continue the suprise and randomness of the abilities. The Mask of Love: Formed fromt he strong bonds between friends or loved ones the Mask of love bears no form and grants the user a pinkish glow. It gives the user all of the positive abilites the user allies have, but only the abilities of the allies withing a certain radius. The user can use any power their allies can and if an ally takes damage the user feels it aswell. The user cannot wield haoshoku haki or logia fruits in this manner. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia